renegade_immortal_xian_nifandomcom-20200214-history
Wang Lin/Techniques
This page is a list of Techniques Wang Lin practiced on his cultivation path. They define his cultivation, so a great part of his personality and innate self. Furnace Becomes the World : For one’s own dao to form a furnace that could refine the world. This furnace was integrated with one’s origin energy to create an amazing origin energy spell! Thunder Origin spell : The Thunder Origin spell is a fragment of a low rank celestial spell. Absorb origin energy from thunder and quickly condense it into your own. Help reduce the time one stays at the Yin and Yang stage. 'Specializations' 'General' *'Restrictions/Arrays/Formations (restriction flag, ancients restrictions, Divine sense eyes) ' *'Body Tempering (from Ancient God)' *'The Soul (Soul flag, Soul-Devourer)' *'Evil Aura/Killing Intent ' 'Domains' Life and Death Domain Karma Domain True and False (Real and Unreal) Domain 'Essences (Source Origin)' #Fire #Lightning #Life and Death #Karma (evolved from Life and Death Domain) #True and False ("real and unreal") #Slaughter #Restriction #Water #Earth #Metal #Wood #Absolute Beginning #Absolute End Dao Source : Reincarnation 'True Body' *True Body of Fire + True Body of Water + True Body of Earth + True Body of Metal + True Body of Wood = Five Elements True Body (Representing Wang Lin's lifetime of cultivation) *Lightning True Body + Slaughter True Body + Restriction True Body + Absolute Beginning True Body + Absolute End True Body = Slaughter True Body'' ''(Representing Wang Lin's lifetime of murder) (All Black appearances) Slaughter True Body'' '': He was given independence and sent back in time by Wang Lin to find a method in order to resurrect Li Muwan. After her resurrection, Slaughter cancelled his own intelligence and merged back with Wang Lin. 'Main Body' 27 Stars (Complete Gu Body = Gu Shen (Ancient God) + Gu Mo (Ancient Devil) + Gu Yao (Ancient Demonn) + Xian (Immortal Body. 'Divine Abilities' Domains: #Life and Death Domain[1] #Karma Domain (Evolved from Life and Death Domain)[2] #True and False Domain All Seer and Planet Tian Yun's Spells: #Nine Cycle Celestial Refining Tactic (Incomplete Low Quality Celestial Spell)[3] #Celestial Slaughter Art (All Seer Spell)[4][5] Situ Nan's 3 Spells (Incomplete Low Quality Celestial Spell) #Finger of Death[6] -> 100 Fingers of Death[7] #Demonic Finger[8] #Underworld Finger[9] Sword Divine Abilities #Heavenly Chop[10] Celestial Emperor Qing Lin Spells #Stop Spell[11] #Falling Star[12] #Body Formation[13] Celestial Emperor Bai Fan's 6 Spells #Call the Wind[14] #Summon the Rain[15] #Magic Arsenal[16] #Mountain Crumbles[17] #Lands Collapse #Dark Moon, Clear Skies Spells with a hint of the 3rd Step #Third Eye Spell[18] #Unknown Palm Spell of Master Lufu (3rd Step Cultivator)[19] Ancient God Spells #Merit Spirit[20] Vermillion Bird Divine Abilities #Nine Mysterious Transformations[21] #Rise Three Realm Flame Origin[22] #Nine Mysterious Spell, Fire escape[23] Could Sea Divine Abilities #War Spirit Print[24] Self-Created Divine Abilities #Sundered Night[25] (Dao of Beginning and End) #One Step Tread the Heaven (Dao of Space) 'Techniques' 'Basic' #Attractive Force Technique[26] #Disguising Technique[27] #Memory Erasing Technique[28] #Underworld Ascension Method[29] #*It is the technique that can make one reach the Core Formation Realm the fastest #*Split into 3 stage: Ancestral Meridian, Dantian, and Qi Sea. Each with 3 levels, when the third level is reached a Cold Core is formed. When all three Cold Cores are formed one can fuse them together and have a high chance to reach the Core Formation Stage. #*Reaching complete grants him the Underworld Ascension Flame #*Wang Lin reaches major completion in this technique in Chapter 145 #Yin Energy Detection Technique #Ji Realm Spiritual Energy Refining (not the official name)[30] #Ghost Summoning Technique[31] #Divine Path[32] #Earth Escape Technique[33] #Refining Technique[33] #Devouring Technique[34] #Fireball Technique #Soul Vortex[35] #Soul Refining Technique #Star Rotation[36] 'Ancient God' #Tacticts #Restriction Flags